Little Reds Nightmare
by toxicwastelandahead
Summary: So I didn't really know where to put this story so its in mythology... There's a wolf who has lost his family, he still has a pack yes, but has lost all blood connections because of a little girl and her grandmother. This story is a twist on what you see, Red riding hood has ruined live and now the wolf has come back for revenge ad will ruin red riding hood...
Once upon a time there was a wolf who wanted his revenge on the people who had wronged him. The wolf had lost his family to the people who lived in the woods, one had a red hood and the other was as old as dirt. The wolf crept through the underbrush, finally catching the scent of the old woman and the girl, he can finally exact his revenge. He can finally live happily without them in this world, his mind and soul can be at peace. The two of them were in the clearing around their house where the bluebells grow tall and the daisies peek out from under them. He see the grey hair of the grandmother and the small frame of the young child, a hood hiding her from the harsh cold. He crawled out, trying to make as little noise as possible to not get their attention. He slowly walked towards them when all of a sudden the woman turned around and belted out the loudest scream he heard. When the scream resounded around him, the birds flew off and the forest went quiet, he lunged at them. They ran for as long as their weak legs could carry them and when they started to slow down he pounced on them and growled. The woman was chanted her prayers calling him product of the devil, He growled at her. The young girl was crying, anything a girl her age would do. He looked at the young girl closely, things weren't matching up, the girl had brown eyes and blonde hair and her cloak was the deepest shade of blue, so blue that it looked like night. These weren't the people who had killed his family, if that was them they would have found ways to kill him already, his plan was flawed. He heard the yells of the men coming closer, he growled at the two shaking under him and then bolted into the forest running faster and faster trying to find his safe house. He needed to exact his revenge or he would no longer be apart of the family he loved. He had made it to the cave and started pacing. He needed to find them! This was supposed to work! That was supposed to be them! Another plan came to mind, Little Red lived in the town and every other day goes to visit her grandmother. He could follow her through the trail and he can finally get the revenge he needed. His eyes got darker as the blood lust came through, all that he desired was to get rid of the one who got rid of his pack mates, he wanted to see their blood on his paws. He curled up on the stone ground thinking of his wonderful plan before his eyes drooped before falling fast asleep. He woke up in the early hours of the day, up way before the sun. He made his way to the outside of the village being careful to not get spot from the people who may be up at this hour. Outside of the village was usually quiet, the ground was untouched and the trees were as high as mountains. The sun was just rising, dashes of pinks and reds were making there way up with the sun. The grass was green and the flowers that bloomed were tiny yellow buttercups that make the scene much more serene. It was a few more hours before the town would wake up. The town was usually very loud during the day, trees falling, the murmurs of the woman working while the cleaned or did other chores. That was the daily routine for the town wake up and do chores, but the town was run by fear, hence why there was a big wall separating the woods from them. The grass and flowers did not grow in the town, too many people would walk through and it wore down so much it made paths, the ground in there was dry and cracked, nothing special. The wolf lives in the woods outside of the village, where the green grass grows and the trees go on forever. His paws press down on the grass creating indentations and proof that he was there. He would circle the town waiting for people to come out, the towns people would try to hunt him in the night, they would call him a creature of the devil. His claws made his way into the soft dirt, he was thinking of his plan to get rid of the ones who had killed his brothers, yes they were dull but still of his blood and he would exact his revenge on the ones who wrong him. The wolf pulled his paws from the plush grass and tore through it, brown dirt was brought up as he did this and he continued his search of the girl in the red hood, the one who caused his brother's downfall. The Large wall was made of a scratchy material, smaller and bigger animals would rub up against it to scratch an itch. It was grey and at the bottom it was darker from the excessive amounts of mud the wall sat upon. By now the people were starting to get up, he had to do his round of the wall before people came out to hunt. The towns people were scared of anything and everything, the animals outside scared them, the tiny animals who rustle the leaves, and most of all they're scared of wolves. The towns people like to say the wolves that surround their nest were demons who left hell to torment them for things they did in past lives. The wolf would circle six times a day, twice in the morning, twice in the afternoon, once in the evening and once late at night. The Gates started to open and the wolf was hidden behind the bushes, his fur was dark enough that he could hide well without anyone spotting him. The wolf made his way to the meadow that the girl loved to play at, where the flowers smelt the prettiest and the grass was the greenest. The wolf made his way to the center of the meadow where there was tall grass big enough for him to hide. Red riding hood made her way up the path into the meadow where the bluebells bloom and the lilies sprout from the ground. Granny's favorite flower was the blue bell and every time Little Red visited she would bring a bushel of the small blue flowers. The wolf decided to make his way to the old womans house, she might be too old to let him in, he had a feeling that luck was on his side today. The walk from the meadow to the grandmother's house was quite short but he knew a shortcut off the path where the girl would follow. He cut through the tall trees and the little bushes that the rabbits hid in and he was there. He went up the stairs onto the porch to slightly nudge the door making sounds of light knocking.

"Who is it? Is that you little red?" The woman called out

The wolf let out a low whine signifying it wasn't the granddaughter but a canine.

"Damn dogs always wanting food" She unlatched the door and ushered in the wolf, she was pulling out old scraps of meat for him and placed it on the floor in front of him.

"You better get out before my granddaughter gets here, she dont like you mutts" she muttered out to him, which he responded with a bark.

"Ah shut up" the old woman chuckled and then continued to feed him scraps from the night before. The wolf accepted them, he needed to keep his energy if he wanted his plan to work. He went to go find the huntsman who had killed his first brother, he should be checking on the old sack of bones that's laying in the bed. The wolf was right and smelt him about a mile down the road. The wolf decided to follow him, when the man walk passed the wolf he attacked, eating a good portion of the man and pulling him away from the path so the birds and other animals can feed off him. The wolf had to hurry back to the grandmother before granny saw him gone or the little girl showed up and ruined his plan. He ran all the way there pleased that the door was still open and the pile of skin and bones was still asleep. The wolf made his way back into the house and proceeded to lay on the ground to start cleaning the blood off his paws and muzzle.

"Grandmother are you awake?" The girl's voice rang out waking the grandmother

"Yes dear, the door is open. Please come in" The raspy voice of the woman said

Red riding hood entered with her basket full of flowers and soups along with medicine from the village.

"Oh grandmother i didn't know you got a dog!" The little child squealed

"I didn't, the mutt won't leave" The woman sighed

"What big ears he has" The hooded girl spoke

"Red go outside"

"But-"

"Now"

The girl went outside and waited for her grandmother to call her back in, she saw the dog run out as well rubbing up against her, he went out with her.

"Grandmother?" She called

She got no response and proceeded to go back into the cabin and see the old woman on the floor torn to pieces and she let out the loudest wail any child could muster out of them. With that moment done he lunged and gobbled her up. The wolf started to feel the hooded girl push and kick at his insides and when he dropped himself on the ground and heard her groan he continued to his pack, east of where the grandmother lived. He saw other wolves of his kind looking on as the saw his stomach push up from the girl inside. He walked over to the cage which was a large hole in the ground and he regurgitated her into the hole.

"Welcome to your new home"


End file.
